Aulas
by Camilla Muliphein
Summary: Para conquistar Lily Evans, James Potter terá de fazer muito dever de casa! E sob a severa supervisão da prof. Minerva.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Os personagens não são meus e talvez, nem a história me pertença... **O.o'**

Prólogo

Um suspiro. Outro. Mais um.

Já era a quarta noite seguida que isso acontecia e Minerva McGonagall não conseguia se concentrar. Uma leve dor de cabeça foi o sinal de que ela precisava. Iria dar um fim aquilo. A diretora da Grifinória abriu a porta de seu escritório e adentrou um pequeno cômodo ao lado, que servia a monitoria de sua Casa.

Não manifestou nenhuma expressão de surpresa ao encontrar a garota ruiva debruçada sobre uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos, nem pelo fato de seu rosto e mãos estarem sujos de tinta. Sorriu.

- Lily, querida. Acho que já trabalhou o suficiente por hoje, obrigada.

A garota, que não havia a notado ali, sobressaltou-se. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Já passara da hora de recolher. Espreguiçou-se sonolenta e começou a guardar seus materiais.

Suspiro.

- Boa noite, professora.

- Noite, Lily.

A professora carregava uma expressão indulgente quando a garota atravessou a porta. Mal Lily se afastara seu rosto voltou a ostentar a habitual carranca séria:

- Potter, minha sala.

Ela pôde notar que o ar se tornara subitamente calmo, calmo demais...

- Não me faça repetir. E, por Merlin, volte a respirar!

Imediatamente ela viu uma cabeleira negra se materializar no escritório aparentemente vazio. James Potter parecia atordoado, como uma criança pega em alguma traquinagem.

- Professora eu posso explicar, eu...

- Entre Potter.

James seguiu-a para a sala da Vice-Diretora, visivelmente aborrecido.

- Então...- Ela sentou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona. Uniu a ponta dos dedos, em um gesto que o fazia recordar o Prof. Dumbledore.- Creio, sr. Potter, que saiba que não é muito decente o que o senhor tem feito durante esses últimos dias...

O rapaz fez menção de se defender, porém a professora o impediu com um gesto.

- Seguir uma moça pelas rondas noturnas e deveres da monitoria, quando ela _não está ciente_ da sua presença, como eu disse, não é algo correto. – Fez uma pausa para dar ao garoto um olhar severo.- Porém, _é compreensível_.

James não pôde evitar um sonoro "**O Quê?**"

- O que eu quero dizer, James –Ela deu um sorrisinho.- é que você está fazendo tudo errado.

N/A: Bem essa é apenas a introdução do que eu espero ser uma boa fic! É uma J/L, eu adoro escrever fics assim embora seja bem tímida ao publicá-las... de qualquer modo, me digam o que vocês acharam!

Até mais,

Milla Muliphein


	2. De propostas e provocações

**N/A**: Nooossa! Eu não esperava tantas reviews! Muito obrigada a todos que leram o prólogo e me animaram a postar o capítulo 1! Não percam a fé porque já tenho um esboço da fic e acho que ela vai realmente ficar legal (embora talvez não nesse capítulo.. hehe)!

Beijos a **Eilen**, **Flavinha Greeneye**, **Diana P. White**, **aNGELA.xD**, **Natalia Lima** (adoro suas fics, garota!), **ArthurCadarn**, **GaBi PoTTeR** e **22K**(Procura-se um Lar é 10!)!

Eu esperava postar mais cedo, me desculpem... Ah, é Feliz 2006!

**Capítulo 1**

_- O que eu quero dizer, James, é que você está fazendo tudo errado._

Depois dessa sucessão de declarações incomuns, do uso de seu primeiro nome e da atitude simpática a professora McGonagall fixou seu habitual olhar atento em James. O quê – pelo amor da magia – a professora esperava que ele fizesse? Que discutisse suas táticas (frustradas) de conquista com Minerva-Eu-Sou-De-Gelo-McGonagall?

Ora, durante os últimos anos ele realmente acreditara que aquela mulher tinha _bom senso_!

Então James ficou parado, totalmente abobalhado. Ele sempre se orgulhara de ser extremamente corajoso, mas, nesse momento toda sua coragem lhe faltava. Aquela nova McGonagall com seu sorrisinho estava deixando-o apavorado!

- Professora, a senhora não vai... hum... comentar isso com ninguém, vai? – Ele estava estranhamente inseguro.

Ela o olhou por sobre os óculos.

- Não, não vou. – Ele respirou aliviado. – Mas que isso não se repita.

James ficou mais calmo. Não só pela garantia de que continuaria vivo pela próxima semana - afinal, se Lily descobrisse que andava sendo seguida por um desesperado James, iria azará-lo até ter reunir a calma necessária para preparar um veneno eficiente – mas também porque a velha Minerva voltara a se manifestar e com essa professora ele poderia lidar.

- Sim senhora. – Ele virou-se para sair.

Sair! A porta estava a alguns metros. Ele estava quase a alcançando! Mais alguns passos e finalmente estaria fora daquele ambiente incômodo. Ele ainda não entendia o porque dos sorrisinhos e opiniões da professora, mas, definitivamente, não queria descobrir.

James Potter não queria falar sobre Lily Evans. Esse era um assunto muito delicado para ele, que o dividia apenas com seus amigos mais próximos. Não queria que mais ninguém soubesse o quanto ele gostava dela, ou se preocupava com ela, ou o quanto gostaria que – de vez em quando – aqueles olhos verdes brilhassem para ele.

Mesmo que esse assunto não fosse exatamente um segredo, graças à popularidade do maroto e as táticas cada vez mais extravagantes para conquistar o amor da ruiva, nunca fora a intenção do rapaz discuti-lo com um professor. _Francamente!_

Então quando os dedos treinados do apanhador da Grifinória roçaram a fechadura, a voz da professora soou pela sala.

- Sabe, Potter, ainda tem um assunto que eu gostaria de discutir com você. Sente-se e coma uns biscoitos.

Pela primeira vez na vida James se viu desejando uma detenção. Isso! Talvez fosse por isso que ela o fizera voltar. Mas pra que diabos estava oferecendo biscoitos? Piscou diversas vezes para a lata escocesa e pegou um. Enfiou-o na boca, nervoso.

- Bem, Potter, não posso negar que acompanhei os seus esforços em sair com Lily Evans.- A professora começou, em uma mistura bizarra entre a nova e antiga Minerva: tinha o tom e o jeito habituais, porém continuava no assunto inusitado.- Ao longo desses anos eu observei seu pequeno capricho evoluir para uma contínua obsessão e depois, para _isto_.

Fez um gesto amplo indicando o rapaz a sua frente.

Apesar do tópico, o método da professora deixou James mais à vontade. Como se discutissem alguma transfiguração mais complexa ele perguntou, curioso:

- Isto? O que a senhora quer dizer?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar grave.

- Me diga o senhor. – Pediu.

James não hesitou.

- Afeição. – Ele achou que "paixão" não definiria a dimensão do sentimento e que "amor" era uma palavra muito forte. Depois de uma pequena pausa acrescentou. – Afeição sincera, professora.

Ele não sabia o que o fizera dizer aquilo. Se fora um impulso, o poder que a mulher tinha de extrair informações, a sua coragem inconseqüente e grifinória ou se fora, ainda, aquele biscoito! O que ele sabia era que, por algum motivo, ele agora _queria_ que a professora soubesse que ele gostava de Lílian. Que gostava dela _daquele_ jeito. Quão contraditório alguém pode ser?

De qualquer forma a professora parecia satisfeita e seus lábios finos quase sorriam.

- Então, até que isso evoluísse para... hum... uma afeição eu acreditava que esse assunto não me traria maiores problemas. Não se pode acertar sempre, não é Potter? Você conseguia aumentar o número de confusões quando a Srta. Evans estava por perto. Fora as que o senhor mesmo criava... Mas ainda estava tudo sobre controle. Apesar desse conflito ter tomado dimensões que eu, a princípio, não imaginara vocês continuavam bem, saudáveis e executando belíssimas azarações.

James sorriu de leve. Esse último elogio fora para a Lily, a cada dia ela o surpreendia com um feitiço diferente e criativamente doloroso.

- Até agora eu assisti pacientemente a esses desencontros afetivos. Por mais censurável que fosse o comportamento de vocês, eu limitei minha atuação aos castigos quando necessários. A minha interferência não parecia justificável já que, como eu disse, vocês continuavam bem. Mas então alguma coisa aconteceu.

O rapaz inclinou-se mais para frente, curioso.

- O que estou dizendo é que isso começou a afetar os senhores de maneira negativa. Falo de dispersão nas aulas, queda do rendimento geral nas disciplinas, _péssimo aproveitamento no campo de quadribol_, tudo isso no seu caso, sr. Potter.

Quadribol! Então era por isso que Minnie estava tão interessada. A possibilidade de perder a taça sempre a fazia ficar fora de si!

- E agora essa idéia maluca de seguir a srta. Evans durante as tarefas da monitoria. – Ela suspirou levemente.- Estou bastante preocupada com o senhor, o sr. Black e o sr. Lupin me disseram...

Ele teve um sobressalto.

- O que Sirius e Remo andaram..?

- Não importa. – Ela o cortou, censurando-o por tê-la interrompido. – O que o senhor precisa saber é que eu estou disposta a dar um fim a essa história.

James sentiu algo morrer dentro dele. Ela não poderia... Poderia?

- A Senhora não pode me proibir de ver a Lily! – Ele levantou, em pânico. E se ela usasse um feitiço de desvio ou uma azaração permanente? – Eu vou recorrer a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, ao Dumbledore!

- Por Deus, não! Acalme-se Potter, não seja _tão_ tolo! – Ela estava assustada com a imaginação do rapaz. – Eu não estou pensando em uma solução tão trágica, embora... – Ela agora estava pensativa. – Embora no seu quinto ano a Lily tenha tentado me persuadir a executar um feitiço de desvio no senhor... bem, talvez se eu...

- Er... professora? Eu estou curioso sobre a sua proposta. A anterior,é claro. – Mais que depressa James deu seu sorriso comportado.

Ela deu um olhar vitorioso.

- Pois bem, eu pretendo ajudá-lo, Potter. Ajudá-lo porque acho que é o certo a se fazer, e porque o senhor não é o único que está tendo problemas com esse assunto.

O rosto de James se iluminou com o olhar significativo da professora. Não pela proposta – ele sequer refletira sobre ela – mas pelo feixe de esperança que ele se permitiu cultivar ao escutá-la.

- Quer dizer que a Lily..?

- _Quero dizer_ que a srta. Evans tem me parecido bastante aérea e desanimada quando geralmente está sempre cheia de energia e disposta a pôr ordem neste castelo. – Respondeu com humor. – Apenas isto.

- Mas a senhora acha que nós..?

- _Acho que_ estou lhe dando um voto de confiança, sr. Potter. E espero que não me desaponte.

Ele não iria. James sabia como a professora gostava da Lily.

- E como exatamente a senhora pretende _ajudar_? – Ele perguntou.

* * *

Sirius gargalhava por cinco minutos inteiros, com poucas pausas para respirar.

- James... Potter – Ele estava rouco, as palavras saindo com dificuldade.- tendo aulas... com... Minnie!... cara, é o fim... o fim!

Remo estava mais controlado, escondendo o riso a custo.

- Explique melhor, Pontas. A McGonagall vai te ajudar com a Lily?

- É. - Ele lançou um olhar zangado a Sirius.- Estou desesperado, cara.

O lobisomem lançou um olhar que dizia "dá pra notar", mas James fingiu não reparar.

"_Imagine...! A repercussão... e se a moda pega! Minnie e uma agência de encontros!"_

- Como exatamente McGonagall vai te ajudar?

- Eu... não sei. Mas ela disse que iria. – Respondeu o maroto irritado, ainda ignorando Sirius.

"_Aconteça o que acontecer... não a deixe te convencer a usar um kilt!"_

- Falando nisso, ela mencionou que conversara com vocês.- James fez uma careta acusadora.

- Bem, nós dois estávamos preocupados com o seu desânimo, achando que isso pudesse estar se tornando perigoso e, sabe, ela nos pressionou... – Deu um sorriso amarelo.

"_Aluado, talvez ela conheça umas canções beeem românticas na gaita-de-fole"_

Remo, solidário, também fingia não ver o ataque histérico do colega.

- Tudo bem. – James simplesmente não conseguia ficar zangado por muito tempo. Não com eles, a sua família. Embora Sirius estivesse realmente tentando!

- E você acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar?

"_Quem sabe ela transfigura você em alguém 'saível' para a Lily!"_

- Sirius – Remo observou – nós já tentamos isso. Não deu certo, lembra?

- Ah, é! – Ele coçou a levemente a cabeça, ainda entre risos/latidos. Depois se voltou para James. – Pooonta-a-as! Deixe-me ir... com você! Por favor! Quero saber o que tia Minnie entende de encontros!

- Eu me atiraria no lago antes de levar você comigo, Almofadinhas!

- Isso não é... justo! Eu poderia te ajudar!- E caiu novamente na gargalhada.- Espere, espere! Vou servir de cobaia nas aul-

Mas James não estava mais escutando. Ele deixara o dormitório, bufando, em direção à escada de acesso, passando a mão pelos cabelos diversas vezes, assanhando-os ainda mais. Já no último degrau foi alcançado por Sirius que tinha uma das mãos sobre as costelas, deixando de rir em um louvável esforço em ser menos idiota.

- Escuta, cara. Foi mal pelas risadas... só que você tem de entender que se as garotas souberem que o famoso Potter – ele abaixou a voz. – precisa de dicas da Mi... vão preferir sair com o Ranhoso.- Voltou ao tom normal, dando sua risada-latido característica.

- Eu não preciso de dicas sobre _garotas_... preciso de ajuda com a Lily. Toda a ajuda que puder conseguir.

- Ok, mas o que há de errado com a _minha_ ajuda? – Sirius soou aborrecido.

- Cara, eu preciso de algo mais engenhoso que um armário de vassouras...

Sirius pareceu ofendido, mas insistiu:

- Ok, então o que há de errado com a ajuda do Remo?

- Almofadinhas, todos os planos do Aluado incluem uma mudança radical na minha personalidade. E nós também já tentamos isso, está lembrado?

- Ah é... isso foi muito divertido...

- É, e extremamente doloroso.

Os dois riram e sentaram-se nas poltronas em frente à lareira que antes estavam ocupadas com livros grossos. James tinha o olhar perdido nas chamas e Sirius, que estava inquieto, aos poucos foi estreitando os olhos na direção do amigo.

- Sabe, Pontas, não que eu tenha acreditado, mas... você estava alardeando um encontro com a Fawcett hoje a noite. O que você estava fazendo de verdade? Porque eu duvido que Minnie fosse oferecer ajuda a você se te encontrasse em um canto com a Emma..!

-...

Sirius fizera a inconfundível cara de quem desconfia de algo. Algo realmente constrangedor. Ele aproximou-se de James, claramente fungando o ar em volta dele.

- Você cheira a uma mistura _incomum_!

James endureceu na cadeira. Sirius tinha um olhar acusador. Fungou mais uma vez.

- Deixe ver... – uma fungada – cheira a vestes bem passadas, pergaminho, perfume de... hum... lírios, tinta e xampu barato.

Parou bem em frente a James e sentenciou:

- James Potter, você esteve com Lily Evans!

Um silêncio pairou no Salão Comunal. Sirius com sua expressão triunfante aguardava uma reação de James. Este, quando parecia ter decidido entre impressionar-se com o olfato do amigo e desmenti-lo imediatamente, foi interrompido por uma voz irritada que vinha de algum ponto atrás deles:

- Pois bem, eu gostaria de saber _como_!

Aquele tom autoritário era inconfundível.

Lily Evans avançava para os dois rapazes.

- Você estava escutando nossa conversa? – James se recuperou, para o alívio de Sirius que ainda estava abobalhado.

- Se vocês não se incomodam em fazer alarde no Salão Comunal não vou ser eu a me importar com a privacidade dos dois. – Respondeu com indiferença. – Não se preocupe Potter, eu apenas entreouvi a conversa, não é como se estivesse espiando os dois.

James bufou.

- E o que é que você está fazendo aqui a esta hora?

- Potter, não pense que pode me policiar. São vocês que me devem explicações!

- Na-ã!- Disse Sirius, triunfante.- _Eu_ tenho um álibi! Estive a noite toda com o honorário monitor Remo John Lupin e o Peter! Tenho provas! Provas!

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer algo Sirius correu para o dormitório masculino.

_Grande Vira-lata traidor!_

A garota esperava de braços cruzados, quando James também desapareceu por atrás das poltronas. Contendo um resmungo irritado, Lily contornou os móveis do Salão Comunal para impedir que o maroto fugisse. Postou-se estrategicamente de frente a escadas do Dormitório Masculino, em um ponto que pudesse ver a lareira.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver James abaixado? Ele não parecia estar fugindo, apenas procurando alguma coisa e de costas ela não conseguia ver o que era. Enquanto se aproximava do rapaz – mantendo sempre a distância segura de três metros - ele se levantou de supetão e caminhou até a escadaria do Dormitório Feminino. Chegando lá, parou, como se esperasse que ela fosse até ele.

Foi aí que ela viu a pequena pilha de livros que ele carregava - _seus_ livros, os livros que descera para buscar...

- Obrigada Potter. E então..? O que o Black quis dizer com...

- Lily, você não me _viu_ a noite toda. Como eu poderia?

Ela não respondeu. Em um gesto rápido ele passou os livros para ela.

- Agora, durma bem porque a semana vai ser muito cansativa. Para todos nós.

E com essa promessa estranha, ele foi em direção ao seu dormitório.

* * *

James bateu a porta do quarto. Remo estava parcialmente visível entre sua coleção particular (e extensa) de livros.

- Grande, cara! Valeu mesmo! – James sentou em sua própria cama e encarou Sirius, ao lado.

- Então... isso quer dizer que você não vai me deixar ir junto?- Perguntou, com um sorriso inocente. Ele deduzira corretamente o que James estava fazendo naquela noite e James não iria desculpá-lo por isso.

- Eu preferiria levar o Snape!

- Qual é, eu quero ajudar!

O maroto não respondeu. Remo ergueu-se em meio a pilha de livros frustrado e resmungando:

- Ah, tem que estar aqui em algum lugar! Vocês vão ver, é realmente adequado para a situação! – E voltou desaparecer sobre a pilha.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você agiu como um idiota apaixonado, James. Boa Noite. – Lembrou Sirius.

E Sirius, enquanto pegava no sono, esboçou – também ele, por que não? - um plano em sua adorável cabeça doentia.

**N/A**: O que, afinal, Minnie tem para dizer? Como o Sirius irá ajudar? O que Remo está procurando? E onde está o pequeno Peter? Não perca as respostas para (algumas d)estas e outras perguntas nos próximos capítulos! Hehe...

Muito obrigada por lerem, até a próxima!

Beijos

Milla Muliphein

**Obs**: Reviews são bem vindas!

**Obs2**: 22K me perguntou como a Minnie sabia que era o James… bom ela deduziu. Suspiros masculinos rondando Lily Evans só poderiam significar uma coisa. Tá bom, que _poderia_ ser outra pessoa, _poderia_... mas… ah, vocês entenderam!

…

Espero que sim…

**O.o' **

**Obs3**: Um feitiço de desvio é... bem... um feitiço que eu inventei! Duh! Ele foi inspirado em uma frase que ouvi de minha irmã (ou será que foi uma amiga dela?) que é assim: "Me mira, mas me erra". Simples, esse é o efeito extraordinário do **feitiço do desvio**: ele faz a pessoa te "errar" sempre, fazendo o dito-cujo desviar involuntariamente de você. Útil, porém complexo!

(aiminhamentedoentia)


	3. Estudo da Percepção Alheia

**Capítulo 2** – Estudo da percepção alheia.

Ele estava olhando para ela. De novo. Claro que, como de hábito, ela fingia não perceber. Claro que, com o passar do tempo, ela até se acostumara. Isso não a impedia de morder uma das oito torradas que separara para si. Superara essa fase.

Lily Evans suspirou resignada. James Potter, ela bem sabia, era a punição divina por todas as vezes que colocara cola no xampu de Petúnia.

Ela pegou o Profeta Diário, aproveitando para analisar mais atentamente o comportamento do maroto. Toda a alegria e confiança que o caracterizavam estavam de volta. Ele parecia ter finalmente se recuperado da crise inédita de desânimo pela qual passara na última semana e que deixara boa parte do castelo preocupada. Não que _ela_ tenha ficado preocupada. Não! Ela ficara fora aliviada de ver-se livre dos insistentes convites de James...

Ao voltar os olhos para as notícias seus olhares se cruzaram. James alargou o sorriso. Ela deu mais um suspiro resignado - confirmara a suspeita que tivera na noite anterior: ele estava aprontando alguma.

Ah, se estava!

E quando James Potter apronta alguma coisa duas pessoas têm que se preocupar: Severo Snape e Lily Evans. Não necessariamente pelos mesmos motivos.

Uma expressão diabólica passou pelo rosto da ruiva. Naquele mesmo mês a _Poção Morto Vivo_ que estivera preparando junto a Slughorn finalmente ficaria pronta. Se Potter ousasse mexer com ela... Trataria de fazê-lo dormir pelo resto do mês! Nu e no ninho dos elfos domésticos!

Isso sim seria interessante.

Consolada por esse pensamento ela continuou seu café da manhã com ânimo renovado. Mais tarde interrogaria primeiranistas para saber das últimas atividades dos marotos.

- Bom dia, Lily.

Para a surpresa da garota e, pelo que ela pôde notar de conto de olho, de James, Sirius Black se sentara de frente para ela.

- Dia, Black.

Sirius continuava na expectativa, como se a garota devesse ter feito mais do que voltar sua atenção para a torrada que estava preste a devorar. Bem, se ele _queria_ contar algo, _e ela sabia que ele queria_, não era problema dela. Era contra seus princípios ajudar alguém que, era provável, fazia parte do mais novo plano de James (que – mais provável ainda – a envolvia).

O rapaz se inclinou com o pretexto de pegar a geléia. Ela notou cautela em seus movimentos. Todo gesto era excessivamente natural e até inocente, como se não quisesse que alguém notasse... Era isso! Tudo clareou na mente de Lily. Ela entendeu que Sirius nunca teria tanto cuidado ao menos que James pudesse se aborrecer com ele. Imediatamente apurou os ouvidos e procurou agir tão despreocupadamente quanto possível.

- Se você prometer não estragar tudo, eu tenho uma coisa muito interessante para te mostrar…

Lily apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Interessante..?

**Oooo...oooO**

Se James não conhecesse McGonagall diria que ela estava levemente ansiosa. Durante a aula da manhã ela lhe lançou _dois_ olhares significativos e parecia mais concentrada do que o normal no conteúdo de sua escrivaninha. James, que antes estava confiante e tranqüilo, ia ficando potencialmente nervoso à medida que os dois primeiros tempos, que eram de transfiguração, passavam. O terceiro tempo era livre e a professora decidira que seria ideal para começar as "aulas".

Será que ele devia se preocupar? Esse era o pensamento que começava a incomodá-lo.

Subitamente ele compreendeu o que estava fazendo, e porque estava fazendo. Certo que McGonagall lhe dera alguma esperança, mas isso não significava que ela poderia fazer muito por ele, não é? Ele não sabia. Talvez a professora dissesse que a chave do coração de Lily era bem simples. Que sempre esteve na sua frente. Algo como um feitiço, determinada marca de chocolate ou, conhecendo bem a ruiva, alguma campanha desconhecida de caridade.

Para agravar sua crescente preocupação Sirius estivera concentrado a aula toda: nem uma risada ou brincadeira. Ele parecia estar muito ocupado em transformar sua arara em um chapéu decorativo para insistir em ir à próxima "aula" com James.

O que quer que fosse fazer dali a quinze minutos era melhor dar certo porque, bem sabia, não poderia apelar para poções do amor. Lily era realmente boa em poções e não se deixaria enganar com tanta facilidade.

_Lily..._

Ele pensou nela e riu. Era engraçada a maneira com que a cor do seu rosto podia competir com a dos cabelos quando ela estava brava ou envergonhada. Ele gostava da expressão dos olhos dela quando estavam concentrados. Do brilho que irradiavam quando estava feliz...

E ele sabia que se ela lhe desse uma chance, apenas uma, não desperdiçaria.

**Oooo...oooO**

- O que você me diz? – Ele perguntou apressado. Os dois estavam em um corredor apertado e o rapaz checava a todo o momento se alguém se aproximava.

- Ok. Eu aceito.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Ótimo, não temos muito tempo. Entre aqui em baixo.

Ele tirou um tecido fino de dentro das vestes. A capa da invisibilidade de James.

**Oooo...oooO**

Lily estava apertada contra as costas de Sirius. Não queria correr o risco de deixar qualquer parte de seu corpo visível. A famosa capa de James não era tão grande quanto lhe parecera no final do quinto ano, quando os marotos precisaram dos seus conhecimentos em poções e foram forçados a lhe revelar alguns segredos. Lily imaginava o que seus pais diriam se soubessem que ela auxiliara três garotos a transgredir uma lei bruxa e que isso poderia mandá-la a Azkaban.

Ela deixou o rapaz guiá-la pelos corredores, se perguntando onde estaria indo. Sirius dissera que era algo que ela gostaria de saber, e ela percebera que também era algo que James não gostaria que ela soubesse. Uma nova energia envolveu-a e ela viu sua curiosidade dobrar.

Agora estavam refazendo o caminho da Sala de Transfiguração em um passo rápido. Pararam abruptamente ao lado da porta.

- Black, o q-

- Shh! – Ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse.

A professora Minerva estava vindo ao encontro deles. Alcançou a porta e eles seguiram-na para dentro da sala. Sirius dirigiu-se para os fundos e Lily, bem atrás dele, não pode deixar de reparar quem estava na primeira carteira.

_James Potter._

A cena lhe pareceu tão inusitada que ela não esboçou reação alguma. Deixou-se conduzir por Sirius e, quando percebeu, já estava acomodada sobre uma pequena mesa. Do outro lado da sala, a professora McGonagall conversava com James e Sirius sinalizou para que ela ficasse quieta. Não que precisasse tê-lo feito já que Lily tinha uma clara idéia da reação da professora caso os descobrisse ali.

Lily sorriu. Além disso, se fosse uma bronca, ela não iria perder um segundo. Na verdade ela com certeza teria umas observações a acrescentar.

-... e creio que o senhor imagina que não tenho o costume de dar conselhos sentimentais ao alunos, logo meditei sobre a forma apropriada de fazê-lo...

Sirius nunca vira tamanha rapidez na mudança de cor de Lily. Ela ficara pálida, depois rosa e agora estava terrivelmente avermelhada. Ele podia sentir a onda de calor que vinha do corpo dela, sob a capa. Tinha certeza que a garota já compreendera o assunto da conversa e proferiu um feitiço silenciador antes que ela estourasse de raiva, o que aconteceu poucos segundos depois.

A ruiva parecia ferver de indignação ao seu lado e ele segurou-a, a impedindo de qualquer movimento irrefletido ou de pegar a varinha.

Sirius Black sorriu para si mesmo. Ele era, definitivamente, um gênio.

**Oooo...oooO**

- E, na dúvida, considerei que um pouco de reflexão, de autocrítica, seria o caminho natural. Depois iremos trabalhar algo que eu chamo de Estudo da Percepção Alheia.

Quando a professora fez surgir o título no quadro negro James percebeu o quão bizarro tudo estava se tornando. McGonagall provavelmente estava gostando de ter mais uma "matéria" com a qual se ocupar. Ele só rezava para que ela não recomendasse livros. Ou ficasse obcecada pelo "assunto".

- Levante-se, James. – Ele obedeceu. – Temos algum tempo. A pesquisa de opinião que encomendei só estará pronta dentro de cinco minutos.

James ficou de frente para professora, vendo seus piores temores se concretizavam. Sentiu que era melhor não saber o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo.

- Então – Ela recostou-se em sua cadeira e mirou-o sobre os óculos. – Faça uma auto-avaliação de sua conduta junto a srta. Evans nesses últimos anos. O que você me diz dela?

- Bem... – As perguntas extremamente diretas não estavam deixando-o confortável. Ele pensou em Lily e nas coisas que fizera para sua chamar atenção e respondeu: - Acho que foi ruim...

- Ruim? Meu jovem, honestamente! Eu poderia classificá-la como _idiota_. E essa é uma crítica construtiva, naturalmente.

- Naturalmente. – James respondeu azedo. A objetividade da professora Minerva não era sempre uma virtude.

- Ah, e aí está a pesquisa de opinião. – Ela apontou para três segundanistas que entravam muito satisfeitos consigo mesmo.

- Muito obrigada. – E, com um aceno, a professora os dispensou. Ante o olhar inquisidor de James, esclareceu: - São aspirantes a monitor. Muito úteis.

Agora ele sabia com quem Lily aprendera a conseguir favores.

- O que são esses papéis, professora?

- A pesquisa de opinião que te falei. – respondeu simplesmente, agitando o relatório nas mãos.

- Pesquisa! –A cor de seu rosto sumiu.

- Claro Potter. Acha que baseio minhas aulas em meras suposições?

- Não professora, é que-

- A pesquisa consiste na pergunta: "Por que você acha que Lily Evans não sai com James Potter?". –Ela passou os olhos pelas páginas e depois voltou a encará-lo. – Eu sabia que teríamos dificuldade nessa primeira parte e, como não tivemos progressos na sua auto-avaliação, vamos dar uma olhada na avaliação de outros sobre seu desempenho.

- Mas a senhora nem me deu chance de dizer nada!- Protestou James. – Eu não tive ao menos tempo de pensar. A senhora já consultou todo o castelo e sequer me disse alguma coisa, como espera que eu chegue a uma conclusão em dois minutos! Eu –

James parou e ajeitou as vestes. A professora não esboçava nenhuma reação. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas algo lhe dizia que ela estava se divertindo. Ele se perguntava se tudo não passava de uma vingança criativa por todos os problemas que causara nos últimos anos. Respirou fundo, o que mais podia fazer?

- Desculpe. – Murmurou, odiando o olhar satisfeito de McGonagall.

Ela voltou-se para o relatório.

- Temos alguns comentários bem interessantes.

"_É bom que valha a pena...". _E com esse pensamento ele se preparou para mais uma das agora freqüentes situações constrangedoras de sua vida.

**Oooo...oooO**

A ruiva nunca se sentira tão revoltada em toda a sua vida. Como Potter ousava? Aquele cretino! Se Black (outro cretino!) não a tivesse calado e segurado, ela já teria transfigurado o maldito grifinório em uma salamandra. Talvez em um bode, se tivesse mais tempo.

Ela não entendia a participação da professora Minerva naquilo. Ao menos ela estava dizendo ao Potter algumas verdades: que ele era idiota e tal. Isso a deixou realmente satisfeita. Conseguiu acalmar-se um pouco e sentiu o aperto de Sirius ceder.

A tal "pesquisa" a surpreendeu. Desde quando todo o castelo opinava a seu respeito? Desde quando havia a problemática "Lily e James"? Vários sentimentos conflitavam dentro de Lily: era muito bom ver James embaraçado, uma vez que ele se empenhava em deixá-la em situação semelhante sempre que podia; por outro lado ela estava perturbada com tamanha insistência, até onde ele iria com essa loucura? Por que não a deixava em paz?

- O número de pessoas que respondeu é surpreendente. – Comentou McGonagall.- A enquete sobre a reforma na Divisão Internacional de Animais Mágicos não alcançou a metade!

Lily bufou. Era culpa desse descaso que os duendes continuavam a ser tratados como lixo!

- Bem... "Por que Lily Evans não sai com James Potter?". Preparado?

James acenou afirmativamente.

Ora! Por que não perguntaram a ela? Ela poderia listar um zilhão de razões! Ele azarava a todos, era um déspota, não a deixava em paz, era um cafajeste, se achava engraçado, dava-lhe náuseas,...

Mas a outra listagem começara:

"**_Porque ele já saiu com todo o resto do castelo - 42 pessoas."_**

Isso era verdade. Bem, quase. Ele não quis sair com Helen Green por causa da espinha dela. Viu só? Não tem sentimentos! E a menina está só no primeiro ano! Oh, talvez seja esse o motivo... (O.o´)

"**_Porque ele é muito convencido e arrogante!- 13 pessoas"_**

Lógico! Todo mundo sabe que ela gostava de caras atenciosos que apreciem literatura do século XVIII.

"_**Ele acha que pode ter qualquer uma... – 21 pessoas."**_

Só na imaginação dele! Se bem que, tecnicamente, ele pode. Ele é capaz de jogar um Imperius a qualquer hora. AI-MEU-MERLIN! É melhor ela se proteger.

"**_Ela sabe que ele a vê como um desafio – 56 pessoas."_**

Apenas mais um capricho do Sr. Potter! Droga. Ser o capricho de um cara que pode lançar um _Imperius_ não é coisa boa. Mesmo.

"_**Porque ela está muito ocupada em distribuir detenções. – 1 pessoa."**_

Hei! Quem foi engraçadinho que disse isso! Merece uma deten...Ora! E Potter ainda estava rindo!

"**_Porque ele está só se divertindo! – 8 pessoas."_**

O tempo todo, né... E tem uma péssima definição para diversão.

"**_Por que ele sempre ri quando ela briga com ele - 68 pessoas."_**

E isso dá nos nervos! Quer dizer, os outros ficam assustados quando ela fica nervosa! Ela treinara a cara de nervosa! É no mínimo educado ficar com medo quando ela fazia aquela cara, oras!

"**_Porque ela é burra. – 94 pessoas."_**

Devem ser do fã clube do Potter... Aquelas iludidas... Melhor ignorá-las.

Potter (que o diabo o carregue!) estava rindo de novo!

"**_Porque ela é secretamente apaixonada por Sirius Black.- 19 pessoas."_**

Lily e Sirius se entreolharam, ambos fazendo caretas de desgosto. James engasgou! Bem feito! Hum... Sirius até que tem um corpo legal...

"**_Ela quer manter sua reputação imaculada e se candidatar a Ministra da Magia.- 47 pessoas."_**

Não era má idéia! Mas e o slogan? Tem que ter um bom slogan...

"_**Porque** **Potter representa tudo o que Evans combateu a vida toda – 10 pessoas."**_

Quem eram essas almas compreensivas? Dariam ótimos psicólogos ou videntes... devem tirar "O" em Adivinhação.

McGonagall pôs a pesquisa sobre a mesa. Lily notou que James não ruborizara como ela, mas estava sorrindo (de novo).

- O que acabei de ler é apenas uma interpretação da verdade. Algumas dimensões de um mesmo assunto. A partir dela você pode avaliar a _sua_ verdade. Você pode vê-la a partir daqui?

- Acho... – Ele pareceu tão sério de repente que Lily prendeu a respiração. – Acho que pude perceber. Apesar da variedade de respostas ninguém deu a mais simples. A resposta mais simples para "Por que ela não sai comigo" seria "porque ela não gosta de mim". Ninguém considerou essa possibilidade, a não ser pelo suposto romance com Sirius.

Lily congelou. Será que Potter era tão obtuso assim? Era óbvio que ela não gostava dele! Tão óbvio que não havia necessidade de mencionar. "_Quando fez a sua lista você também se esqueceu de mencionar..._" disse uma voz em sua cabeça, mas ela a ignorou. Não havia sentido em dar ouvido a uma voz secundária, afinal ela não seria _secundária_ se fosse extraordinariamente perspicaz.

- Eu sempre fui sincero sobre ela, com ela. Mas as dúvidas estão justamente em minhas intenções. Falaram de desafio, de diversão, e talvez a própria Lily se pergunte essas coisas... Sei que minha reputação não é das melhores.

Ora, que grande convencido! Como se ela ligasse para–!

Black estava olhando para ela como se esperasse ela confirmar. Agora tinha um olhar de compreensão .e lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro. Era só o que faltava! Se aquele maldito feitiço não a impedisse de xingá-lo ela o teria feito. Chutou-lhe o calcanhar. O som abafado que o rapaz produziu acalmou-a um pouco.

- A Lily não está segura de meus sentimentos. Se as declarações em público e os convites extravagantes não convenceram nem aos que assistem, ela também não deve confiar no que eu digo. Essa é a razão pela qual ela não sai comigo.

Potter não era totalmente obtuso, afinal. Pelo menos compreendera que era impossível alguém acreditar nas bobagens que ele repetia diariamente a ela.

- Creio que o senhor compreendeu o que quis dizer com "Estudo da Percepção Alheia". Muitas vezes repetimos o insucesso de tentativas passadas sem ao menos refletir sobre os pontos negativos e positivos de nossas abordagens. Um bom ponto de partida para iniciar qualquer conquista é procurar enxergar o "alvo" por diferentes ângulos.

Merlin! Ela pensara que McGonagall iria desmotivar o Potter, não incentivá-lo!

Potter fez que entendera com a cabeça.

- Lily construiu uma reputação que me exclui. Ela receia desfazer-se dela e a isso se soma o fato de não confiar em meus sentimentos.

Ela ficaria ali parada enquanto assistia a uma pseudo-sessão de "Dissecando Lily Evans"? James parecia envolto de uma determinação renovada quando declarou:

- Mas eu vou provar a ela, professora.

Lily não entendia porque prendera novamente a respiração. McGonagall sorriu aprovadora.

- Acho que essa lição foi bem aproveitada. Está dispensado.

Ela se virou para organizar seu material para a próxima aula quando James a interrompeu:

- Professora, há mais alguma coisa em que possa me ajudar?

Lily tinha certeza que Minerva não se bandeara totalmente para outro lado, ela não poderia...

- Apenas se houver mais algum aspecto em que o senhor deseja ser ajudado.

TRAIÇÃO! Por que? POR QUE? Ela perdera totalmente o posto de professora preferida! Há! Flitwick parabéns, você foi promovido!

- Na verdade há...

Mas James se aproximara demais da professora e Lily não pode entender o que dissera.

- Nos vemos então no tempo livre de quinta-feira.

- Obrigado, professora.

A despeito de toda sua raiva Lily andou ao lado de Sirius quando este seguiu James para fora da sala. Juntos percorreram poucos corredores até que se separaram de James e esconderam-se em uma passagem secreta.

Sirius sabia que a ruiva faria barulho quando retirasse o feitiço, mas não imaginara que ela conhecesse tantas azarações e tons de voz diferentes e ficou feliz por ainda não ter deixado com que ela pegasse a varinha. Depois de alguns minutos soltou-a por completo e retirou a capa de cima deles.

-...absurdo. Sem vergonha! Não entendo por que McGonagall faria... louca! Louco! Ele vai se ver comigo! ... Morto - vivo! Ah, se vai..! Eu-

Lily sentiu um pequeno choque ao pousar seus olhos sobre a capa novamente e uma exclamação saltou da sua boca.

"_você não me viu a noite toda"_

- Merda. – Sirius xingou baixinho ao notar o olhar de compreensão da garota.

- Mais essa agora! Aquele depravado! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Como pude deixar passar! É tão óbvio... era sobre isso que vocês estavam falando ontem! – Ela tinha o habitual olhar de repreensão e já começara a corar de fúria.

- Lily, escute..!

Tarde demais. Lily já havia tomado a capa das mãos dele.

- Já chega. Os métodos de vocês já passaram dos limites. Eu... eu deveria falar com a McGonagall! Não, com Dumbledore! Com o maldito Ministro da Magia! É guerra, Black! E vocês vão desejar nunca ter começado!

Sirius assistiu abobalhado a garota cobrir-se com a capa.

- Espera Lily! Eu tenho que devolver isso aí!

Mas a garota já se fora e seus passos ecoaram ao longe.

Sirius tinha a vaga suspeita de que as coisas tinham complicado um pouco.

- Hora de procurar o Remo. –murmurou para si mesmo.

**ooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoo**

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, prometo que vou fazer com mais freqüência. Sabem como é... 3º ano não é fácil!

A verdade é que estive meio insatisfeita com a fic... mas vou tentar melhorá-la! Não desanimarei! (força mi-chan!) Então me ajudem e mandem reviews! Hahahha

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram: aNGeLa.xD, 22K, Diana P. White, -Nathi Black-, Flavinha Greeneye, Eilen, ArthurCadarn, JhU Radcliffe e LULIX! Beijos e até a próxima!


	4. Intervalo de Aula

**Capítulo 3 – Intervalo de Aula**

**ou **

**A Rainha do Mal**

- Remo?

Sirius corria alucinadamente pelos corredores do castelo. Não fazia idéia de onde Remo poderia estar. Ele já dava a segunda volta pelo quarto andar quando numerosos passos lhe chamaram a atenção.

Era isso! Remo estava na aula de Aritmancia que ele perdera, convenientemente procurando pelo colega. Ofegante, ele abriu caminho pelos outros estudantes quando aquela maldita ruiva lhe chamou atenção. Pelo menos ela não estava tão brava a ponto de perder uma aula.

- Sirius? – Remo chamou, preocupado ante ao olhar de desespero do amigo.- O que aconteceu? Por que você não apareceu na aula?

Sirius empalideceu a medida que seus olhos encontraram com os de Lily. Ela passou o dedo pela própria garganta, ameaçando-o. Remo não percebera.

E agora?

- Aluado, amigão!- Ele forçou uma risada, dando tapinhas nas costas do colega.

O lobisomem o olhava em completa confusão enquanto o outro maroto fazia o máximo de barulho possível até que ficassem apenas os dois no corredor. Assim que Lily seguiu junto aos outros estudantes que desapareciam de vista Sirius resmungou:

- 71-2-46.

- Há uma cenoura no nosso banheiro? – Remo perguntou confuso.

Sirius cobriu o rosto com as próprias mãos. Odiava Remo. Ele conseguia saber mais sobre o _Código_ do que ele, que o criara.

- Não! 71-6-43.

- Ah, sim... – Fez Remo, antes de gritar, em pânico: - COMO ASSIM LILY ESTÁ COM A CAPA?

- Eu pensei que fosse segredo, Remo. – Disse uma voz perto deles e, em seguida, a própria Lily se materializava a frente deles, os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Sirius de um grito.

**Oooo...oooO**

- Então é isso o que eu quero que vocês façam. – Ela concluiu, com toda a autoridade e confiança de quem sabe ter todas as cartas na manga.

- Nunca! – Sirius resistiu com bravura.

- Black, você não está entendendo. Ou vocês fazem isso, _conscientes,_ ou eu faço isso com _vocês_ inconscientes. – Ao dizer isso balançou um pequeno frasco da potente poção morto - vivo do Slughorn.

- Ah, já que você coloca isso dessa maneira. – Concordou o maroto, sorrindo amarelo.

- Sirius! – Remo protestou.

- Que? Que?

Suspirando impaciente, o lobisomem ficou a frente de Lílian. Usando seu tom de voz diplomático (criado para tentar adiar alguma azaração em Snape) ele explicou:

- Lily, eu sei que você está zangada. – Diante do olhar mortal da garota, acrescentou rapidamente. – É claro que você tem toooda razão para estar, mas não adianta nos ameaçar. Nós não vamos trair James, nem ajudá-la em planos mirabolantes que irão expô-lo ao ridículo frente a toda a escola. Vamos, Sirius.

A garota cruzou os braços, um brilho perigoso atravessando o seu olhar.

Sirius engoliu em seco ao passar por ela. Nesse exato momento escutou:

- 89-15-90-82.

Tomado pelo horror, se virou para a garota.

- Não me tente, Lily Evans! NÃO ME TENTE! – E saiu correndo atrás do colega, amaldiçoando o maldito dia em que inventara um código.

**Oooo...oooO**

Sirius Black se orgulhava de honrar plenamente a Grifinória. Gabava-se de sua coragem e lealdada, mas os últimos dias... Ah, os últimos dias estavam sendo um pesadelo.

Pela primeira vez na vida Sirius Black estava sentindo _medo_.

Perceba o impacto que isso causaria na sociedade organizada. É, eu sei... as conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

O motivo de tudo isso? Ele não podia dizer. O que podia afirmar era que James deveria rever seus critérios de avaliação sobre o que é uma garota saível. Obsessiva e rancorosa definitivamente não podiam ser opções!

- Bom dia Sirius. – Frank Longbotton cumprimentou, com um bocejo, levantando-se da cama. Sirius se encolheu mais em suas cobertas

Aquele idiota. Ele iria mesmo sair? Ele não sabia que _ela_ estava espreitando nas escadas? Que ela iria segui-lo, aparecer e desaparecer e depois reaparecer quando ele menos esperava, com aquele sorriso mau?

E iria tentar obrigá-lo e...

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Olhou para Remo, adormecido há dois dias.

_Ela_ não estava brincando.

Ele sabia que _ela_ via a sua _fraqueza_. Que a única razão que a impedira de escorregar determinado frasco em seu suco de abóbora era o fato de que ela sabia que poderia convencê-lo.

E tudo só iria piorar hoje porque, oras, era o dia do novo encontro com McGonagall e _ela_ ainda não conseguira se vingar.

Só existia uma solução. Apenas um jeito de lidar com isso. Uma maneira de não prejudicar James e manter-se vivo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava decidido:

Ficaria na cama.

-...

...hum...

-...

Bocejo.

Era um saco ficar no dormitório. Sem fazer nada. Sozinho com um Remo inconsciente. Um saco.

Nenhuma brincadeira funcionava com ele. Nem a da pasta de dente, nada. A poção morto – vivo fora bem preparada.

Quinze minutos inteiros de puro tédio se passaram desde que ele decidira não sair do quarto. Dezesseis.

Hum... talvez ela tivesse desistido. É. Talvez sua incrível fibra moral a tivesse desanimado. Talvez ela tivesse decidido aceitar seu destino e casar com James.

É.

Talvez.

Ora, que ele estava tentando enganar? Aquela era Lily Evans.

_Rainha do Mal_, para aqueles que a conhecessem bem.

Ah Merlin! Ele criara um monstro. Maldita a hora em que decidira tentar sensibilizá-la e conseguir a união do casal.

- Sirius?

Ele deu um grito. James estava na porta, com um olhar preocupado.

- Sirius, o que houve cara?

- Nada, Pontas. – Sorriso amarelo.

- Então, tem certeza que não devemos levar o Remo para a Ala Hospitalar?

- De maneira nenhuma! Já te disse. É uma nova poção que deram pra ele. Para os sintomas, sabe?

- Ele devia ficar em observação na enfermaria.

James pegou alguns livros na cama.

- Nah. Não é nada sério. – O sorriso congelara em seu rosto.

- Bem, você vem para a aula? – James perguntou devagar, como se o amigo tivesse dificuldade para entender.

- Não. Marquei com a Dorcas.

James deu um sorriso sacana. Sirius não. Estava horrorizado demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

- O que foi?

Ele não contaria, mas atrás de James Potter aparecera uma cabeça laranja cujo olhar acusador quase o matou de susto.

- Nada. É que... não vou sair com garota nenhuma.

A cabeça laranja – Lily – fez _"Acho bom"_ com os lábios e desapareceu novamente.

- Você está esquisito hoje.

James pegou os livros e mexeu em seu baú.

- Viu a capa?

- Vi.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- E então?

- Então?

- A capa. Onde está?

- Ah... não sei.

A perna de Lily apareceu atrás de James. Depois a cabeça dela. Sirius pôde ler os lábios dela: _"Está aqui!"._

Ele empalideceu. James notou o olhar do maroto e se virou. Lily se escondeu bem a tempo.

- Como não sabe? – James olhou para o amigo de novo.

Mas Lily agora estava completamente visível e fazia uma dança bizarra com a capa, ainda muda. Sirius teria achado graça se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

- Está com o Remo. – Disse simplesmente, sentindo-se burro.

- Achei que estivesse com você. – James observou.

Lily agora fazia "Olé!" com a capa. Aparecia. Desaparecia. Reaparecia. Sirius estava zonzo.

- Eu dei ao Remo.

- Que está inconsciente. – Completou James.

- É.

Lily subiu na cama, rodando a capa.

Ela parecia se divertir muito.

- Pára! – Sirius disse baixo.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua. Onde estava a Monitora-chefe que conhecia?

Ela continuava a aparecer/desaparecer/reaparecer. A mola do colchão fez "nhem-nhem" (!), mas ela não parou.

- Sirius, você tomou a poção do Remo também? – James estava preocupado.

Pobre James. Sempre solícito. E Sirius cogitara traí-lo. Que grande cachorro ele era.

Lily agora descera da cama e imitava todos os gestos de James com caretas absurdas. Com um feitiço silencioso mudou a cor dos cabelos dele para rosa berrante.

Sirius estava em pânico. Ela precisava parar. E precisava parar rápido.

Quem iria imaginar que Lily Evans era tão atentada?

- Vai logo pra aula, James. Você vai chegar atrasado.

- Mas –

Mais nada. Sirius o estava empurrando rumo a porta e, ao chegar lá, fechou-a sem cerimônia.

- Lily?

Ele foi até a cama de James, onde a vira pela última vez.

- Lily, é sério. Apareça.

Nada.

- Não tem graça!

- É sério, não te-

- Não mesmo? –Ela reapareceu ao lado dele, que sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Nem um pouco.

- Você parece achar muito engraçado quando faz isso com os outros, não é? – Observou com astúcia.

- É. Mas é diferente.

- Tenho certeza que é. – Disse com sarcasmo.

Ela se sentou na cama de James.

- A propósito, que negócio é esse com a Dorcas?

- Estava disfarçando.

- Sei.

- Estava mesmo.

- James iria vê-la na aula e sua mentira seria descoberta.

Sirius ficou quieto e cruzou os braços, impaciente. Aquela garota era a coisa mais estranha que ele conhecia.

- Sabe, você é a garota mais estranha que eu conheço.

Bem, algum dia ele teria que dizer, não é?

- Mesmo? – Ela riu. Teria tomado aquilo como um elogio?

- Mesmo.

- Black, nós temos um pequeno problema a resolver. – Ela disse calmamente, seus olhos adquirindo o brilho _Rainha do Mal_.

- Temos é?

- Temos. Vamos chamá-lo de conflito de interesses. Entre os meus interesses e os do Potter. – Ela explicou.

- Certo.

- A questão é: como você vai me ajudar a frustrar os planos do seu amiguinho míope?

Sirius quase respondera. Ela era persuasiva.

- Eu não vou ajudar, Lily.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado.

- Sirius, seja sincero. Você acha que eu sou o par ideal do Potter?

Ele pensou por um instante.

- Não. Você é neurótica demais para isso.

Lily riu de novo. Definitivamente deviam ensiná-la o que era um elogio.

- Então, você só estará protegendo o seu melhor amigo.

Ela falava de maneira tão razoável, tão racional. Talvez ela tivesse razão.

- Não sei...

- Eu prometo fazer vista grossa nas próximas inspeções a armários de vassoura.

Golpe baixo.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

James estava ansioso. Finalmente chegara o dia da segunda aula, na qual poderia entender o que dera errado nos últimos dias.

Tentara diferentes abordagens, diferentes maneiras de falar com Lily, mas não conseguira nem cumprimentá-la uma única vez. A garota desaparecia com freqüência e parecia mais disposta a distribuir detenções do que o habitual.

Fora os pequenos acidentes que sofria ao longo do dia. Tropeçava nos jardins, sua gravata voara diversas vezes e se cabelo mudava de cor repetidamente. Tudo isso somado ao comportamento anormal de Sirius e a súbita hibernação de Remo o fazia ficar preocupado.

Definitivamente, ele não estava tendo muita sorte.

Porém, tudo estava prestes a mudar. McGonagall dissera mais cedo, enquanto o repreendia pelo cabelo cor-de-rosa, que a encontrasse no tempo livre.

Tudo certo. Tudo certo para colocar O Plano em prática.

Na verdade, ele ainda estava criando O Plano, mas quase podia senti-lo se formando em sua cabeça. Isso era o suficiente para animá-lo.

A aula de feitiços finalmente acabara. Ele desceu até o Salão Principal para almoçar, vendo apenas Pedro na mesa da Grifinória. Sentou-se com ele.

- Rabicho, viu o Sirius?

- Njo. – Respondeu Pedro, de boca cheia. – Ije njo vijo a awfa ogi?

- Não. Matou.

- Ag!

Os dois próximos tempos eram livres e ele devia ir para a sala da professora, logo não poderia ver o colega. Nem saber de Remo. Serviu-se de batatas.

- Rabicho, dá uma olhada no Sirius e no Remo enquanto hoje à tarde para mim?

- Kharw.

- Valeu.

Comeu com alguma rapidez e logo se dirigiu para as escadas.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

James andava pelo corredor do segundo andar, despreocupado.

- Vai logo, Black! Não podemos deixá-lo chegar lá.

- Mas..!

- Vai logo!

- Ma-!

- Agora!

Aconteceu muito rápido: James foi suspenso no ar de cabeça para baixo, uma espécie de gosma verde limão o prendeu no teto e isolou sua varinha. Ele tentou gritar, mas só saíram bolhas da sua boca.

- Yeah! – um gritinho foi ouvido. Lily fazia uma dança por baixo da capa e Sirius teve que se esforçar para não deixar que caísse. – Muito bem, Black.

Mas Sirius estava sério.

- Você não disse nada sobre as bolhas.

- Um toque de improviso.- Explicou. - Oras, ele vai se recuperar.

Ele não respondeu.

- Vou buscá-lo no próximo tempo, eu prometo. – A garota disse, tentando consolá-lo. Deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do garoto. – E vou tirar uma foto para você.

Sirius sorriu.

- Ta bom, então.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

- Você acha que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? – Perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros e modos refinados.

- Claro que estamos. – Respondeu uma morena cujos cabelos batiam nos ombros.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Dorcas?

- Simples. McGonagall está sempre certa.

A amiga olhou-a incrédula. Parou no corredor.

- Brincadeira, Lene.

Marlene passou a mão nos cabelos negros impaciente.

- A Lily vai ficar uma fera.

- Ela não precisa saber.

- Se der certo ela vai saber.

- Se der certo ela nunca vai saber.

- E se não der certo?

- Se não der certo eles vão arrumar outro jeito pra fazer dar certo e ai ela nunca vai saber.

- Dorcas, essa lógica não faz sentido.

- Eu sei.

As duas riram.

- Que é isso no seu cabelo?

- Isso o quê?

- Essa gosma?

Marlene passou a mão no cabelo, dessa vez com nojo.

- Eca! O que é isso?

- Já disse: uma gosma.

- Tira Dorcas! Tira!

- Que nojo!

- Tira!

- Eu não!

- Tira logo!

- Tá caindo mais. Olha!

De fato muitos mais pingos da "gosma" caíam do chão. E em Marlene.

- Está chovendo gosma! Eca! – Dorcas constatou, abobalhada.

- Tá vindo dali, olha. A gosma-mãe.

De fato a maior "gosma" de todas estava grudada no teto, pingando repetidamente.

- Ela está soltando bolhas!

Marlene começou a gritar histericamente:

- Põe fogo nela, Dorcas. Põe fogo!

- FOGO?

As bolhas aumentaram.

- É!

- Então tá. – Dorcas mirou a gosma-mãe.- _Incendio._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Então, o que acharam? Desculpem a demora e etc, mas prometo rapidez no próximo capítulo se vocês comentarem **bastante** (chantagem!) hhihiihihi

Eu sei que a Lily parece meio... hum... má nesse capítulo, mas ela só está um pouco brava e vingativa. Hehehhe. Ela vai superar

O que acharam do Sirius, Dorcas e Lene? Pobre Remo... Finalmente o Pedrinho apareceu! Hahahhaaha

Me diverti bastante escrevendo isso... a cena da gosma-mãe também!

Obrigada e até a próxima!

Camilla Muliphein

Agradecimentos a jehssik, ArthurCadarn, miss Jane Poltergeist (sim, kilts são interessantes! Item a ser explorado no próximo capitulo aguarde!), JhU Radcliffe(obrigada pelo apoio! Bjos!), 22K, Srta Black, aNGeLa.xD, LULIX, e rafamine.

Obs: A culpa é de vocês! Eu comecei a achar q sou engraçada e estou pirando!


	5. Entrevistas e Traições

**Capítulo 4 – Entrevistas e Traições**

**Ou**

**Conhecendo a mulher Lily Evans.**

Lily deixou Sirius na cozinha e voltou com uma máquina fotográfica, saltitando. Era tão legal andar debaixo da capa! Uma sensação incrível de liberdade, de poder.

Riu consigo mesma. Quem dava as cartas agora? Hein? Hein?

Ajustou a máquina e fez um feitiço silenciador. Não queria que James ouvisse os flashes.

Mas chegando ao corredor escutou algo inesperado.

- _Incendio_.

Depois disso veio o som de algo caindo. Algo pesado.

Depois gritos ensurdecedores.

- O que você fez? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- O que você mandou!

- APAGA! APAGA!

- Não dá, ele tá correndo!

- APAGAAA!

Merda.

Potter não podia ficar fora de problemas por meia hora?

Nem quando está colado no teto!

Merda.

Correu pra o barulho, ofegante. Era tudo culpa dela. Se Potter morresse carbonizado seria tudo culpa dela. Seria processada. Adeus carreira brilhante no Ministério da Magia...

Avaliou as chances de alegar legítima defesa.

Bem, seria um julgamento difícil.

Chegou bem a tempo de ver suas duas melhores amigas apagarem a gosma em chamas que cobria James Potter.

- Droga Dorcas!

- Merda Marlene!

(N/A: Eu não resisti... hihihihi)

James parou de correr em círculos, se rendeu à gravidade e caiu no chão novamente. Soltou algumas bolhas pela boca no processo.

Imediatamente Lily retirou o feitiço da bolha, com uma pontada de remorso. Tudo havia se complicado. Se as meninas não o levassem para a Ala Hospitalar McGonagall sairia de sua sala para procurá-lo e seu plano daria errado.

A professora deveria achar que ele desistira. Mas Nããããoooo! Não mesmo: As duas ainda estavam discutindo.

- É o James.

- Eu percebi isso.

- Vai lá, acorda ele.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você quase o matou.

- Então! Agora é sua vez!

O rapaz se mexeu levemente.

- Estou acordado, meninas. – James disse ainda de olhos fechados e deixando escapar uma última bolha.

- Ahn... então...

- Então você viu que foi a Dorcas que fez tudo não é?

- Nunca mais obedeço a uma ordem sua, Marlene McKinnon. Nunca mais. - Dorcas disse rancorosa.

James riu:

- Eu agradeço, então.

Mas ela não estava ouvindo:

- Nem quando você pedir um copo de água, ou para salvar sua vida, ou meus sapatos berinjela...

- Aqueles sapatos são meus!

- Não são, não!

- São sim. – Marlene colocou a mão na cintura. James fora completamente esquecido.

- Ótimo. Então nem quando você pedir para eu devolver os sapatos berinjela.

- Ora, você não pode-!

- Vocês se importam de me ajudar? Tenho uma_ aula_ para assistir, sabe? – James pediu, impedindo que elas voltassem à discussão.

Lily gelou. Que olhar maroto era aquele? Ela conhecia esse olhar! As meninas deram um parecido, riram e ajudaram-no a se limpar.

- Hum... Você sabe quem fez isso com você?

Debaixo da capa, a garota ficou apreensiva.

- Não sei... Talvez algum sonserino. – Ele respondeu enquanto andavam.

Espera aí? Todo aquele trabalho e ele se recuperava fácil assim? Quer dizer, Dorcas pôs fogo nele! Fogo! Era para ele ficar no mínimo... dolorido.

Espera! Para onde eles estavam indo? Que caminho era aquele?

Oh, não. _O caminho proibido_. Ela estava tentando impedi-lo de ir por ele. Suas amigas, suas melhores amigas estavam-no ajudando?

- Como têm sido as aulas? – Dorcas perguntou.

Suas amigas, suas melhores amigas, sabiam das aulas?

- Só tive uma até agora.

- Hey, James. Talvez ela te faça usar um kilt. – Marlene gracejou, piscando para ele.

- Às vezes eu acho que você anda freqüentando a mesma aula de palhaço que o Sirius, Lene.

Ela riu.

Dorcas olhou James de cima a baixo.

- Não se usa nada debaixo de um kilt.- Observou calmamente, interessada.

O.õ

Suas amigas, suas melhores amigas, estavam flertando com o Potter?

-...

TRAIÇÃO! SUPREMA TRAIÇÃO!

Ela totalmente ia contar para Gideon que Dorcas entrou no vestiário masculino e tirou fotos dele que vendia por até 10 galeões.

E ia contar que Marlene comprou todas as que envolviam o chuveiro e que pagou 15 galeões.

Elas iam ver só.

Ah, se iam!

Mas, enquanto não viam nada, elas caminhavam tranqüilas ao lado de James e entravam na sala de McGonagall.

- Vocês estão atrasados. – Disse a diretora. Depois olhou melhor para eles. – Eu não vou nem perguntar.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lily correu para entrar na sala antes que a porta se fechasse. Ótimo, ela prometera a si mesma que ia parar com a loucura do Potter e falhara miseravelmente. Que alternativa tinha senão acompanhar a "segunda aula" e se antecipar aos movimentos do rapaz?

Ela era extremamente competitiva e não iria desistir tão fácil. Porém, nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que viria a seguir.

- Sr. Potter, o senhor pediu que o ajudasse a entender a mente das mulheres e já está ciente que pedi a Srta. Meadowes e a Srta. McKinnon que o ajudasse. É muito mais razoável conversar com mentes jovens... no seu caso. – Ela quase sorriu.- Pode prosseguir, então.

- Prosseguir?

- Perguntar, Potter. Formular perguntas. Não foi o senhor que solicitou a presença delas nessa aula? – McGonagall soou entediada.

- Sim, mas-

- Pode perguntar Jameszito. – Dorcas disse com um sorriso amável.

Lily conhecia esse sorriso. Puro deboche.

James tinha os olhos meio arregalados. De repente parecia muito intimidado. Talvez fosse a perspectiva de encarar as amigas como mulheres.

Amigas... AMIGAS! O que aquelas loucas estavam fazendo? Estavam traindo-a duplamente!

TRAIÇÃO! DUPLA-TRIPLA TRAIÇÃO!

Lily estava desorientada. Essa era a melhor definição de seu estado de espírito. Estava tão chocada e descrente que não conseguia sair do lugar. Queria ir até a cozinha e ver Sirius.

Patético, a única pessoa em que podia confiar agora era a pessoa a quem estava chantageando...

Isso melhora o humor de qualquer um, não?

- É... eu queria saber... o que eu queria saber é se... – James claramente enrolou.

Minerva colocou os dois indicadores na testa, massageando-a.

- Você não pensou em nada antes de vir para cá, não é?

- Não senhora.

As mulheres se entreolharam, em reprovação.

- Típico... – Murmurou Marlene.

- As vezes dou razão a Lily – Disse Dorcas. (N/A: não resisti de novo. Hohoho)

- Potter, considerando o fato de o senhor não ser superdotado, se você demonstra esse mesmo empenho nas aulas, só posso concluir que suas notas sejam fruto de consultas ilegais e/ou fraude.

Minerva disse tudo isso muito rápido e só Marlene entendeu (e Lily). Em seguida a professora foi pegar uma lata de biscoitos, parecendo entediada.

- Cola. – Explicou Marlene, já que James fizera uma cara de idiota e Dorcas fingia compreender tudo.

- Hey! – Protestou James. – Não é como se eu não tivesse pensado sobre o assunto... Eu apenas não estou certo sobre o que deveria perguntar. Sabe, não acho justo invadir muito a intimidade de Lily...

Dorcas arqueou uma sobrancelha, interessada.

- Não quis dizer isso! – Explicou logo. – Só não sei o que seria _justo_ perguntar...

Ora, Lily pensou um pouco surpresa, isso era algo muito decente da parte dele. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, era algo idiota. Ele chamara as meninas pra nada, então?

Lily sentiu algo estranho. E não, NÃO ERA desapontamento. Cruzou os braços, zangada. Tinha uma mente idiota e traidora, muito parecido com Potter e suas amigas.

- Como assim? Não acha justo perguntar a comida que ela mais gosta? Flor, livros e cor favoritas? – Marlene perguntou.

- É, mais ou menos isso. Pensei bem e acho que não seria justo. – James disse. – Mas essas coisas eu já sei.

- Oh. – Fez Dorcas. – Que bom! Porque se você perguntasse, eu não saberia dizer.

Merlin! Que raio de melhores amigas elas eram?

- Que tipo de melhor amiga você é? – Perguntou James.

Ponto para James Potter. Talvez ele fosse médium! Ou sensato.

James Potter sensato?

Lily não queria ofender a ordem do universo com esse pensamento absurdo e estava arrependida.

- Não liga pra ela não, James. Ela só está brincando. – Os olhos de Marlene não escondiam a excitação. – Mas de que tipo de coisas você sabe?

Todos aceitaram os biscoitos oferecidos pela professora. James enfiou um na boca, pensativo.

- Bem... Sei que ela gosta de lírios, pode parecer uma coisa óbvia, mas, de alguma maneira não é. Não é forçado... é o cheiro dela, é ela. Gosto quando ela os recebe, sabe? – Ele deu um sorriso sonhador. – Mesmo quando não sou em quem manda, porque vocês sabem que ela não aceita...

Dorcas concordou com a cabeça.

Como assim concordou com a cabeça? Não havia nada para se concordar nesse discurso ridículo! Típico de folhetim. E era, sim, uma coisa óbvia. Obviamente RIDÍCULA!

Onde estava o olhar de censura de Dorcas quando se precisava dele?

- Gosto porque ela fica linda com eles, como se devesse ser assim. Não conheço o Sr. e Sra. Evans, mas imagino que eles estavam profundamente inspirados quando a batizaram.

Marlene suspirou.

Marlene o quê? Honestamente, ela lia mais romances que Lily. Tão mais, que deveria ensinar que não se devia usar "imaginar" e "inspirados" na mesma frase. Como James era CAFONA!

Onde estava o senso crítico de Marlene quando se precisava dele?

- Lily, usa muito branco. Sua cor preferida. Aliás, todas as suas roupas preferidas são brancas... e sei que Lily ama livros trouxas. Livros em geral, mas ela prefere trouxas. Sei disso porque ela já contribuiu significativamente com o acervo de literatura trouxa da biblioteca da escola.

Como ele sabia das suas doações anônimas? James Potter era perigoso!

- Tem uma autora preferida também... acho que é Austen...

Minerva deu um meio sorriso para o rapaz.

Ela o estava aprovando! Encorajando-o! Se ela ENCORAJASSE esse menino e suas atitudes claramente JASON (isto é: pscicopata) e ele se desviasse na estrada da vida (que poético Oo), se tornaria um... JASON! Um perigo!

Onde estava a carranca séria da professora Minerva quando se precisava dela?

A cabeça de Lily dava voltas, sem conseguir se concentrar em um só tema. Como ele sabia? Por que ele sabia? Ele Sabia?

- Céus, se um garoto reparar tanto assim em mim, me aponta que eu caso. – Suspirou Marlene.

James riu. Dorcas olhou pra ela, horrorizada.

- Mesmo se for aquele corvinal que ronca na aula do Binns, Lewis?

- Ah, claro que n-

- Não adianta, já disse! Já prometeu! Eu vou contar seu segredinho é para aquele Diggle que está super afim de você desde o ano passado.

- Não vale, Dorcas! – Marlene ficou emburrada. – Eu nem fiz um voto perpétuo, nem nada..

- Ran-ram. – Fez a professora Minerva, interrompendo a discussão. – Sejamos objetivos: pense em uma pergunta _justa_, Potter.

O garoto fez uma anotação mental do fato de Dédalo Diggle, amigo de Dumbledore, estar afim de Marlene. E fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a mente:

- O que vocês tanto falam no banheiro?

Silêncio.

As três olhavam pra ele, abobalhadas.

Três segundos depois começaram a gargalhar. (Menos Minerva. A professora nunca gargalhava. Contentou-se com um olhar menos formal etc)

James esperou que elas acabassem, se sentindo super idiota e tal.

Lily quis estuporá-lo pra ver se ele aprendia a ser menos idiota e tal. Mas aí se lembrou que já o fizera diversas vezes e que ele nunca parecera ficar mais esperto.

- Não há uma regra geral, sabe. – Dorcas falou, ainda entre risos.

- É, não há.

- Essa informação não está relacionada estritamente ao universo Evans, logo vocês podem optar por ignorá-la, senhoritas.

- Obrigada professora. Nós vamos.

- Pense em algo melhor, Jameszito.

- Ok. Bem... Lily tem essas, essas... oscilações de humor, entendem? É normal, é truque, é o quê?

Marlene e Dorcas se entreolharam.

- Olha, nós, mulheres, pensamos em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, sabe. Temos diversas opiniões sobre um mesmo assunto, muitas dúvidas e escrúpulos...

- Consciência, também. – Somou Dorcas.

- É. Coisas desse tipo. Elas conflitam, logicamente. Então eu diria que é natural. Não é culpa de TPM, embora às vezes essa seja a causa...

- Podemos dizer, também, que Lily é uma das garotas que tem a maior diversidade de vozes ou a maior quantidade de escrúpulos... – As duas riram.

Lily não. Odiava quando diziam que ela era a garota paranóica do grupo.

Quem tacava fogo nas pessoas e era viciada em duelos, hein? Quem?

Ela sabia: Dorcas! Embora sob ordens de Marlene.

Quem já tinha feito três votos perpétuos, hein? Quem?

Ela sabia: Marlene! Embora ela e Dorcas tivessem trocado sua varinha por uma da Zonko´s antes dos feitiços.

- De qualquer maneira Jameszito, nenhum outro garoto consegue deixá-la tão fora de si como você. – Dorcas piscou para ele. E Marlene lançou um olhar significativo, ao rapaz.

PÁRA TUDO!

Lily teve um ataque. Elas estavam sugerindo, o que ele achava que elas estavam sugerindo?

De repente, Lily precisava sair dali. Correr. Ir a cozinha. Falar com Sirius. Bolar uma vingança. Qualquer coisa.

Precisava sair dali.

Nem sequer pensou em como isso era tolo, ou em por que aquela frase a deixara tão fora de si. Precisava apenas deixar a sala. A necessidade a consumia.

Ainda sobre a capa, saiu em direção aos corredores, apressada.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Todos olharam para a porta que batera, surpresos.

Não havia ninguém ali. Talvez alguém tivesse cogitado entrar na sala e desistira. James, momentaneamente distraído pelo barulho, voltou a encarar as amigas.

- Certo. – Ele disse, tentando conter seu entusiasmo, mas sem esconder o enorme sorriso em seu rosto. – Certo. Então... vocês diriam que eu tenho algum, her, _efeito_ sobre ela?

- _Algum_ efeito?... Sim, diríamos. - Disse a garota de cabelo castanhos.

Ele achou que ela estava se divertindo muito, para o gosto dele.

- Você também, Lene?

- Sim, diria.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Mas ela me evita tanto! Como eu posso potencializar o efeito, se ela está sempre fugindo?

Não era exatamente uma pergunta. Era mais uma reclamação.

- BINGO! – Gritou Dorcas de repente, fazendo-o dar um pulo discreto da cadeira. – Se você quer saber minha opinião, acho que você deveria potencializar o _efeito já que_ ela está sempre fugindo. Percebe a diferença?

- Lá vem... – Lene murmurou. Mais uma teoria. A amiga adorava teorias. Gostava tanto que vivia inventando na hora...

Dorcas não deixou que James respondesse.

- Você diz que ela deveria aceitá-lo "oficialmente", para que você possa causar o _efeito_. Eu digo que você deve causar o _efeito_, e aí trabalhar para ser aceito.

- Mas eu faço isso! – James protestou.

- Honestamente, Jameszito, você está tendo todo esse trabalho e aulas e etc. Okay. Mas me diga sinceramente: quantas vezes você falou com ela nesses últimos dias?

James parou. Lembrando-se. Ela vivia desaparecendo nos últimos tempos...

- Ah... poucas, acho. Mas isso não quer dizer que-

- Só estou falando que você precisa agir mais um pouquinho.

Marlene olhou para ela, exasperada.

- Não, Lene. Calma. Ainda vou explicar a ele.

- Explicar o quê?

- O tipo de ação a qual estou me referindo.

- Que seria..?

- Mais concreta.

Minerva arqueou uma sobrancelha a sua aluna.

- Nada de correr atrás de Lily com buquês... Tudo bem, você pode fazer isso. Mas não só isso.

James estava com medo dessas garotas. Nisso que deu a revolução Flower Power! Nisso que deu!

Marlene concordou:

- Sabe James, as meninas são complicadas. Se você sair caçando a Lily do jeito que você faz ela nunca dará o braço a torcer.

- Do jeito que eu faço?

- É. Propondo casamento e tal. Você vai assustar ela. – Dorcas explicou.

- Mas não é isso o que as garotas querem?

As duas se entreolharam, chocadas.

- Mas é claro que não!- Disseram em uníssono.

- Talvez fosse isso que Rowena Ravenclaw estivesse desejando. Mas nós não, nu-um!

James sentia que compreendia cada vez menos o universo feminino.

- E se ela tivesse conseguido é provável que nunca tivesse se tornado uma fundadora.

Minerva interveio:

- Acredito que o senhor tenha notado que sou perfeitamente realizada, feliz e que não sou casada, Sr. Potter.

James engoliu em seco. Essa não era a hora para questionar o humor sempre gélido da professora.

- James querido, são vocês, homens, que buscam o casamento. São vocês que precisam de uma escrava que substitua a mãe e... Ah! Não vamos mudar de assunto. Na verdade o que você precisa fazer é não deixar Lily pensar muito sobre isso, porque quando ela pensa, ela sempre toma a decisão mais racional. – Marlene atalhou.

- E se apaixonar não é uma decisão, muito menos algo racional. É algo que ou você está ou não está. Deixe que ela _descubra_ e não cobre nada.

- Acredite, a Lily já cobra demais de si mesma. É até perigoso.

- Então o que eu devo fazer? – Perguntou James, tonto de informação. – Vocês não disseram que eu devia agir! Acham que devo esperar, então?

- Claro que não. Você pode ajudá-la a descobrir.

- E se divertir muito no processo, lógico.

- As defesas da Lily são também seus pontos fracos. Use-as a seu favor. Ah, Jameszito não nos faça acreditar que superestimamos suas capacidades! – Dorcas disse, em tom de gracejo.

- Defesas?

- É. Você tem que trabalhar isso.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

- Hum... – Fez Sirius. – E aquela conversa sobre deixá-lo nu no ninho dos Elfos Domésticos?

- Não é suficiente. – Disse Lily. Ela estava extremamente vermelha, ainda cuspindo fogo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. O maroto dava umas palmadinhas nas costas da ruiva, consolando-a.

- Quer dizer que a Marlene e a Dorcas estão ajudando o James?

Lily virou-se para Sirius, deprimida.

- Estão.

- Bem, - disse Sirius – pelo menos agora eu não me sinto um tremendo traidor. Não sou o único, né. – E piscou, rindo.

- Que bom pra você. – Comentou Lily azeda.

Sirius olhou pra ela e a abraçou de lado.

- Não fica assim não, ruiva. Você bolar algo bem legal contra o James, tá?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, dando um grande gole em seu chocolate quente.

- Ah, Sirius! Me sinto tão perdida! Por que ele tinha que inventar isso? Quer dizer, ele acordou um dia e disse: "Vou atazanar Lily Evans"?

Sirius deu uma risada-latido.

- Quase isso. Você o conquistou aos poucos... – Ele bebeu o conteúdo de sua caneca também. - Todo dia antes de dormir ficamos conversando. E ele sempre dormia pouco depois de dizer como a "Evans é irritante", "metida", ou como deveríamos enfeitiçar ser cabelo.

Lily fez uma cara zangada.

- Depois de algum tempo, quando te mencionávamos ele ficava quieto... Depois ele passou a implicar com todos os garotos que tinham te chamado para sair. Quando não sabíamos por que ele azarara alguém, era certo que você estava envolvida. Remo fazia pesquisas... Era tudo muito engraçado.

Sirius riu novamente.

- Então ele começou a te chama de Lily. –Notou o olhar dela. – Eu sei que você nunca permitiu... Sempre que íamos dormir e ele falava de você, ele parava um pouco e repetia o seu nome. Penso que ele gostava do som... Era algo estranho, ele fazia isso, o Remo dizia "é, o nome dela é muito bonito, James" e ele sorria.

Sirius parecia nostálgico.

- Mas desde que eu brinquei que "Lily Potter" não soava bem, ele sempre acrescenta o nome dele ao seu, e diz que é para que eu vá me acostumando...

A expressão de Lily era indecifrável.

- Olha Lily, James é o cara mais decente que conheci em minha vida. E é meu melhor amigo, alguém que eu escolheria para irmão. Mas você não precisa gostar dele, ok? Mesmo essa confusão toda, ela não significa que você é uma má pessoa apenas por que você sente que não está preparada, ou não quer.

Ela o abraçou novamente.

- Obrigada, Sirius. - Ela de um beijo em sua bochecha. - Você foi a pessoa mais compreensiva que encontrei nesse castelo. Sinto-me um pouco mal por estar te chantageando.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei que não está.

Ela riu.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

- Outra coisa importante: não exija respostas imediatas. Ok?

- Já entendi. Sem pressões.

- Ótimo.

- Agora, mais uma regra: Nunca anuncie um beijo.

James corou.

- Ah, é! Se você fizer isso, a Lily vai pirar! – Dorcas disse.

- Não só ela, eu também diria não. Na hora! Tudo bem que isso não é regra geral, mas...

- Eu concordo. Perguntar se pode beijar é algo muito mal educado!

- Mal educado? Você acha melhor que o cara saia agarrando? – James definitivamente, não entendia nada de meninas.

- Bem, raciocine comigo. – Pediu Dorcas. – Vamos dizer que eu esteja afim de um cara e não queira admitir. Não seria cavalheiresco que ele, ciente desse fato, me permita escolher se desejo ou não fingir que foi um beijo indesejado?

- Seria. – James respondeu rindo. – Mas totalmente cômodo para você. Vocês são terríveis!

- Seria bom para ele também, ele teria um beijo. – Marlene disse. – E nesse caso, se ele a perguntasse com certeza receberia uma negativa.

- Fora que um beijo roubado, meio inesperado é sempre bom.

James nunca rira tanto quanto naquela tarde com as meninas. Elas eram completamente insanas. Já estavam se preparando para ir e agradecendo a professora quando Marlene pediu:

- Mais uma coisa, James, que você vai ter que fazer por nós.

- Pois não senhoritas. O que desejam?

- Que você a perturbe.

- Sim, em um sentido bem amplo, meu caro!

- Amplíssimo. – Lene riu.

- Eu prometo me empenhar bastante! – Deu um beijo em cada uma e se virou para sair.

- Ah, é! A Lily adora o seu perfume! – Dorcas gritou, enquanto ele deixava a sala, ainda sorrindo.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Continua...

Ah! Adoro a Dorcas e a Lene! Me diverti muito com elas! O Que acharam? Quem será o par do Sirius e o do Remo? Quero sugestões!

Gente! O próximo capítulo se chama AULA PRÁTICA ou ENFIM A PRÁTICA! Alguma coisa com PRÁTICAAAAA! Sim teremos action! Então quero muitas reviews! Senão não posto! (o cap já ta pronto! Okok.. em construção!)

Digam o que acharam! Beijos

Camilla Muliphein

Reviews rulez!

JhU Radcliffe – obrigada! Sim, estou acompanhando chá de lingerie! Hahahha! Mto boa! O Remo (re)aparecerá em breve! o/

aNGeLa.xD- Sim, a gosma era o James! Hahhaha Obrigada por ler! 3º ano não é fácil! A Lily continuará má? Tchã-tchã-tchã-tchããã...

Linah Black – hahahhah! Espero não ter desapontado! Bjos e obrigada!

LULIX – Você me encoraja MUITO! Obrigada! SIM, ah Lily não é uma garota comum... Ela é a RAINHA DO MAL! (risos maus)

jehssik – hahahha! Eu também fico rindo como uma louca, não se preocupe. Hã... desculpe a demora e etc... bjão menina!

Gio Potter – NOSSA! Oo a mais engraçada? Hahahha obrigada. (gente, meu ego tá inflando... me segura! Hahahah)

miss Jane Poltergeist – Ainda não foi dessa vez, mas o Remus irá acordar sim... acho que no proximo! Hahaha Meu deus, são tantos personagens juntos! To pirando! Bjos! oBrigada!

Obrigada por lerem! Juro que não demoro a postar (to de férias)

Se comentarem bastante posto semana que vem (chantagem!)

Pode comentar **mais de uma vez**, viu?

Hahha. Beijos!


End file.
